1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus for operation and a resonant frequency searching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-45368, an ulltrasonic coagulation/incision apparatus provided with resonant frequency follow-up means for following up a resonant frequency for driving an ultrasonic vibrator is disclosed. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-216107, an ultrasonic operation apparatus provided with frequency control means for controlling an oscillating frequency on the basis of phase information on a drive signal supplied to an ultrasonic vibrator is disclosed. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-253874, an ultrasonic surgical instrument provided with a gripping section, insertion section, vibrator mounting section, and vibrator is disclosed. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-231084, a control method of an ultrasonic operation system in which a hand-piece including an ultrasonic vibrator, and an apparatus main body including oscillation means for generating a drive signal for driving the ultrasonic vibrator are detachably connected to each other is disclosed. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,536, a method of improving a start-up of an ultrasonic system in a zero-load state is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,127, a method of detecting existence of a blade in an ultrasonic system is disclosed.